Wendy's Tale
by Forever Forgotten Heart
Summary: Wendy has gone through many trials. After a solo mission has gone wrong, Wendy is poisoned. The only cure is buried deep in her subconscious. The guild places her in a Latent Psyche Spell to try to find it. But can they handle their dear dragonette suffering through her past tribulations? Wendy's origins are explored.
1. Wendy's Nightmares

**Hi, everyone. Thanks so much for clicking to read my story. I'm very excited, and a bit nervous. I'm nervcited! Anyway. please let me know what you thought about the story via Review or Private Message. I'm open to all kinds of criticism. As long as you are not un-necessarily mean.**

 **And as always, Fairy Tail doesn't not belong to me. I am just playing with the universe and it's inhabitants. All rights go to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Wendy's tale**

 **Chapter 1 Wendy's Nightmares**

Wendy awoke to a peaceful quiet. As usual Carla was sound asleep in her own room, Fairy Hills was silent, and the sun was still set. She silently slipped out of bed and got ready for the day. After showering, changing and making her bed she walked towards her bedroom window. The small balcony was just big enough for a person or two to stand on. The courtyard of Fairy Hills was large and slightly light by the lampposts spread around the campus, as the heavy darkness was clinging strongly to the surrounding area. She took a large breathe turning toward the building and jumped onto the roof.

Luckily her room was on the top floor so her climb was short and easy to access. Standing on the tallest peak of the tallest tower she closed her eyes and allowed the small breezes to wash over her senses, slightly manipulating the breeze closer and closer until she was hovering. While keeping her breathing controlled she focused on blocking out everything around her. After a while all that remained was the feeling of a swift breeze that enveloped every inch of her motionless body. Her heart beat set to comfortable slow pace, and a genuine smile graced her lips. The air around her settled as the wind died down; causing any sense of place and weight she had to disappear entirely. For a few soothing seconds she felt nothing more than a weightless conscious, ready to be carried away into the horizon alongside the next inevitable breeze, as the sun slowly rose to greet the silent mage.

Unfortunately her moment of inner peace was short lived as her sensitive ears caught the sound of a few Fairy Hill's residents rising with the sun. She sighed and turned. Falling while letting controlled streams of air guide her down until her feet landed gently on the balcony of her bedroom window. It was time to set off to the Guild Hall. As she exited her room Carla did the same from her own, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

"Good morning Carla. I hope you slept well."

"Just fine, thank you. How about you? I did hear a bit of rustling from your bedroom when I went to get some water last night. Did you have another nightmare?" She asked, concern lacing her every word.

"N-no. I was... I just wanted to open the window. Let some fresh air in. The room felt a little stuffy. You know?" Wendy responds quietly.

The feline stared back at her. "...Uh-huh... Well, the next time you do have a nightmare, you know you can always come to me if you'd like." Carla responded. Not entirely believing the frail girl before her.

"Of course. Thank you, Carla." responded Wendy. Happy to see the feline had continued to think it was only a nightmare that caused her to search for some comfort in the wind and nothing else. She would have to be more careful in the future.

"Well I'm glad you are feeling better. I will get ready and then we can leave together."

"Alright." And with that Carla left to prepare herself for the day. A few minutes later she emerged from her bedroom and the two set off.

* * *

Wendy and Carla entered the Guild Hall early in the morning. A few guild mates were already there. Master was sitting on the bar counter drinking while Mira stood behind him wiping the cups as she spoke to him. Gajeel sat in his usual corner munching on iron scraps. Levy sat next to him reading a new book in a foreign language. Lilly sat between them munching on a few kiwis. On the opposite side of the hall Gray was trying to pry Juvia off him, and trying desperately not to bump into Erza's cake in order to avoid another Cake Revenge Rampage on Erza's part. Ezra was too wrapped up in her strawberry cake to care. Natsu was sitting in the middle of the Guild Hall eating like a lunatic as always, while Lucy was scolding him for acting like a slob. Happy who was happily eating his fish noticed Wendy and Carla first.

"Hi guys. Carla, have some fish!" he offered.

"Enough Tom Cat! I've told you. I do not want your fish." Replied Carla with a huff.

Happy frowned.

"Don't be too hard on him Carla." She said as she smiled at Happy's attempt to court Carla.

Before the white feline could retort Pantherlily flew to them, hovering in front of the trio. "Good morning Wendy. Carla." He greeted, adding a slight nod towards Happy to acknowledge his presence. Both girls replied with a bright smile.

"Happy, Carla, I found a request that features our talents. Are you interested?" Before anyone could respond Wendy excused herself on the pretense of getting breakfast for the two while they spoke about business. Once she had finished ordering breakfast along with tea for Carla, and greeting many in the hall Carla had returned from her conversation.

"What happened? Will you be going on a mission?" asked Wendy.

"Yes. We're leaving tomorrow morning. We should be back in a day or two. Happy has promised not to be too irritating."

"I-I see… Are you sure you'll be back soon?" asked Wendy with a slight sadness.

"What's wrong child? We have gone on many simple tasks before. I will be back in two days' time. There is nothing to worry about." replied Carla with a bit annoyance. What could she possible be worried about?

"N-nothing!" sputtered Wendy. "I was just wondering." There was clearly something bothering the girl, but since she didn't want to talk about it Carla had let it go. Hopefully she would get over it soon. Or at least talk to someone about it.

The rest of the day was a normal day as usual. Many guild members drank, others fought, and some fell asleep at their tables. All in all it was a nice day spent at the Guild. Wendy felt happy and at peace, yet dreading the moment she would have to go to bed. Once night fell and Carla insisted that it was time to go Wendy finally bid farewell to her friends and left to Fairy Hill's.

* * *

It was a long night. Rest seemed to have decided to avoid Wendy at all cost. So once the morning sun came to greet the residents of Earthland not even Wendy's time in the sky had been enough to erase her uneasiness. Carla had noticed her friends tired look but Wendy assured her it was simple early and she was still half asleep. Once she had breakfast she would be fine. So Carla grabbed her small travel bag and left alongside Wendy to the train station.

There she met Happy and Pantherlily. The plan was to take the train most of the way there to save up energy. Once there well rested and fed they would get to work and be back in two to three days. The three Exceeds left as soon as the train arrived. Wendy was left alone on the platform watching the train leave. Once it was out of sight she returned to Fairy Hills to get some much needed rest.

It was a few days after when the trio of Exceeds were to return that Mirajane called Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy over to the bar. It seemed the Exceeds were asked to stay a few days extra. Although they had wanted to decline they were unable to since the one to request their assistance was a very influential person. It was the real reason they had all agreed to go on the mission in the first place. Now all three Exceeds were worried they wouldn't be able to return in time for a very important date. And each worried for their Dragon Slayer.

The Dragon Slayers were upset but understood. Soon each left to their respective homes. Wendy returned to her suite in Fairy Hills. She tried her best to distract herself. But soon her body was ready to fall from exhaustion. She could no longer put off sleep. So she put on her pajamas and prayed she would be safe tonight.

* * *

 **Wendy stood at the bottom of a hillside. A strong wind blew past her small figure. The cold began to spread as the sun set. She was completely alone. Turning to look at different directions she spotted something coming from the sky. A large white creature descending to the top of the hillside. As it landed the air around it was pushed down hill carrying a scent Wendy recognized. Immediately she ran towards it.**

" **Momma! Momma! It's me! Wendy!" she screamed.**

 **Afraid that the creature would disappear. It stayed silent unmoving. She ran franticly. Desperate to arrive, and yelling as loudly as she could to get its attention. Slowly the scent began to fade. She scrambled to the top, tripping a few times in her haste. The setting sun set the creature ablaze in red. When she eventually arrived she threw herself onto it. Instead of the soft warm feeling she was expecting she was received with a hard cold surface covered in a thick red liquid.**

" **Momma! You're hurt?!" She screamed, recognizing blood instantly.**

 **When she further inspected the being before her for more injuries she found no pulse of life. Running to the head of the beast she found a cold lifeless being. As she touched its face it changed into solid stone; cracks appearing all around it and once in for all turning to dust. She fell to her knees. Sorrow filled her to the brim. She felt weak, and powerless. Hot tears trailed down her checks.**

" **Wendy!" She turned to the sound of her name. A tall man with dark blue hair waved at her from the bottom of hill in a small meadow.**

" **Jellal?" Once again she ran towards the only being there to care for her. As she neared her he stretched out his arms for her. She leaped into his embrace. "Jellal! You're here! You're here!" She repeated.**

 **He held her firmly. The sky darkened. Jellal set her on to the floor. "I have to go now." He said in response. Looking into his eyes in fear of losing him she begged him not to leave her alone. "You'll be safe here Wendy. I have to go." He replied. Soon he was out of her embrace walking away into the foresst. For a moment she was frozen in place. Then, understanding he was departing once again she ran after him. When she eventually reached him she took hold of his coat, refusing to let go. He turned, anger flashing in his eyes.**

" **Let go!" he snarled.**

 **She recoiled from his harsh words. "J-jellal…Please don't go. Don't leave me alone again!"**

" **Who are you?" he asked.**

" **Jellal…?" The word silently slipped past her lips as a small bewildered murmur.**

" **Who the hell are you?" he repeated. That wasn't right. He was always so kind, so gentle. He always comforted her, never yelled. She reached to take hold of his clothes again. He looked down at her and shoved her, roughly. She fell to the ground her eyes brimming with unshed tears.**

" **What do you think you are doing?" She stared back. Wanting to ask him what was going on but unable to say anything. "Get away from me. Stay away from me!" He yelled. She got up, backing up a little. "I said go!" he screamed. She turned and ran.**

 **She ran out of the forest, past the meadow, and past the hill. She stopped at a small clearing in the field beyond the terrain and fell to her knees. Frightened and heartbroken she closed her eyes and wept. Her eye lids were darkened by shadows falling over her. As she opened her eyes to see the moonlight cast from above she saw figures around her. Guild members from Cait Shelter, from Fairy Tail, friends from neighboring villages, and mages she meet on missions all surrounded her. She looked relived, but one by one each disappeared as easily as they had appeared. Natsu and Gajeel flew off with their foster parents. Carla left to be with her own kind, Lucy left to her family home. Erza, Gray, Levy, Mirajane, Master. They all left.**

 **It was a nightmare. A nightmare where everyone she ever loved abandoned her.**

 **She screamed.**

 **From pain.**

 **From sorrow.**

 **From loneliness.**

 **She screamed and screamed until her throat was raw.**

 **She was left alone in silence.**

" **What did I do… to make you leave…?" she sobbed.**

* * *

Wendy awoke crying. The nightmare had been so real. So lived, it was still heavy in her heart. She sat up and tried to regain her breath.

 **One… Two… Three… Breathe… Just breathe.** She repeated to herself. **I'm not alone… I'm not alone… Carla, Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Romeo, Cana…**

She began to count off every member in Fairy Tail. Every person she had in her life. **I am not alone.** She stated to herself more firmly.

Once she was able to regain her breathing and regulate her heartbeat she turned to her clock. 2:05 am. She needed something to get her mind off of the horrid nightmare. She got out of bed and put on a light blue thin strap dress with two sets of ruffles split in the middle, along with a pair of matching flats, and put her hair in a lose side braid. Once she was dressed she grabbed her messenger bag she left near her bed for such occasions and opened the balcony window. One last glace at her clock confirmed it was 2:19 am. No one would be up now. She placed her bag on and jumped off the balcony, using her magic to slow down the decent. She landed softly on the courtyard. Once safely on the ground she expertly use the skills taught by Natsu to sneak off the campus without alerting any of its residents. In the morning she would look for a job, something to keep her busy. No one was there. She could simply leave. Be alone. But for now, she would seek the sky. The comfort of the highest point in Magnolia, and the freedom it granted.


	2. Wendy's Escape

**Hi, everyone. Thanks so much for your reviews. It made my day! 3 Unfortunately it was a guest who reviewed so I can't personally thank you. But please know I am so happy you did. Also, since I'm new here. What do you mean by "Tag" this? Could you elaborate?**

 **And everyone else, please let me know what you thought about the story via Review or Private Message. I'm open to all kinds of criticism. As long as you are not un-necessarily mean.**

 **And as always, Fairy Tail doesn't not belong to me. I am just playing with the universe and it's inhabitants. All rights go to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2 Wendy's Escape.**

The morning had started like any other for the mages of Fairy Tail. Many were still asleep at the time. Mirajane, along with the Master walked to the Guild Hall to open up for the day. As they arrived they noticed Wendy jumping down from a low tree branch near the Guild Hall entrance. The girl always seemed to be up and ready long before many others in the guild so her presence wasn't very odd. But both Mira and Master noticed there was something off in Wendy's greeting and smile.

"Good morning Wendy. What brings you to the Guild Hall so early today?" asked Mira.

"Good morning Mira. Master." replied Wendy. "I just thought I would go on a mission to keep me busy for a while."

Master and Mira glanced at each other before smiling back at the girl. "Well alright. I think there is actually a special request for you. Maybe Natsu and the others can accompany you when they get here." replied Mira as she opened the Guild Hall doors. "I'll get it for you." Once inside Mira went to get the mission request and gave it to Wendy. While the girl read the request Mira got a few things ready for the start of day. Master was about to go to his office to get the accursed paperwork finished when his attention was called back by Wendy.

"Master?" Wendy called.

"Yes, Wendy?" he replied.

"This is a very simple request. Healing the sick in a Port Town. It should take me a week to get there, clean the air, and to finish healing the sick. But I can do this on my own. I wouldn't need any help. Is it alright if I go on my own? I've done it before."

"I don't know Wendy. The times you've gone alone have always been nearby. And you usually take someone when it's farther way. Maybe you should wait for some help."

"Carla isn't here. She's off on her own mission. Natsu and Gajeel are busy this week. And I really don't think I need anyone to come along. It's a very well-traveled town. A trading town actually. And as I said the mission is easy. Besides its something no one can really help with. It's asking for Fairy Tail's Sky Maiden after all. I can do it Master."

Wendy stood on the tips of her feet, her eyes gleaming with excitement. She needed something to distract her. And this was perfect. Master could tell she wanted to go. But he didn't know exactly why. And after hearing her explanation he saw no problem with letting her go. It would be fine. She was a very responsible girl. And it was time to for her start to grow as a mage.

"Alright Wendy." He said. "But you must make sure to be back in the time you said. Or I will send someone after you. If you need to stay any longer then make sure to contact us. Like Carla did. Pack carefully. Don't over use your magic and be careful." He said in an authoritative voice.

"Yes, Master. I promise to do so. I'm going to go pack. Thank you!" she said as she bowed. With that she ran back to Fairy Hills avoiding all the girls barely awakening. She entered her apartment and grabbed the pre-prepared travel bag, only adding her wallet, house keys, and fresh food from her fridge. She left a note in case Carla or anyone else wondered where she was and left to get a train ticket to her destination. All leaving before her Guild Mates had started to head off to the Guild. No one but the Master and Mira knew she was gone as she left in such a rush in order to preoccupy her mind and forget her unpleasant thoughts.

The job was fairly simple. A port town called Bābena, located directly to the south of the National Council Fiore Branch, needed help clearing a poisonous fog from their air. It seemed to be coming from the mountainous regions nearby, but no one was able to investigate why since it was so dangerous to one's health. Many of the residents were getting sick as a result, so not only did they need a mage to investigate but also a doctor to heal them. Wendy was the perfect choice. It was far from Magnolia. About a day's trip and usually Wendy would be accompanied by someone.

But at the moment Wendy only wanted to be left alone. She had recently lost someone whom she had searched for so long. Now there was no way to get her back. Not many understood that pain. And even less understood the feeling of being abandoned. Her guild mates tried to help. She knew they cared, but the pity in their eyes only made her want to kick and scream. The nightmares soon returned, and telling others never helped. So she pretended they never happened. Pretended it didn't hurt, and they all believed the false smiles she portrayed.

But it was starting to get harder and harder for her to pretend. Natsu and Gajeel became distant. Most likely feeling similar things to her, and wanted to deal with them on their own. Carla knew she was upset. She could hear the cries for help at night. The pleas to those only she could see. But she knew Wendy had to get past them herself. So she resigned herself to reminding Wendy that she was not alone. And soon it seemed they became less frequent. What she did not know was that Wendy had begun to avoid sleeping in order to stop some of the pain. She was so tired. Exhaustion was making her masks more and more transparent. And now she needed to be alone. To be in a place no one knew her. Somewhere she could stop forcing smiles. So when she awoke from her nightmare and she realized Carla had left and the others were too busy to come along anywhere she had decided to get a job. One she would go on alone. And one that was far away from anyone she knew.

Wendy arrived at the port town early in the evening the next day. She had tried sleeping on the train for a while but was awoken from another less frightening dream then her usual ones. Although it had been a fitful night's sleep she has been able to get a few hours of rest and was prepared to face the job at hand.

The town was small and dull. Wendy had come to this same town before for shopping sprees when she was still in Cait Shelter. Back then the town was vibrant and full of life. From the looks of things the illness had begun to spread over town. Its inhabitants were slowly but surely getting weaker and weaker. She had arrived just in time.

There was no time to waste. She went directly to the hospital where the Mayor was hospitalized along with many other residents of the town. It seemed as though the townspeople were on the lookout for her. She was directed in the proper direction as soon as she began her search. Once she arrive the nurses and doctors began to thank her for the quick response, and got to work explaining the situation.

"It seems to be a radioactive base illness." explained he head doctor. "It is air borne, but you must be under constant contact for it to affect you; the more concentrated, the more dangerous. We have isolated the infected area but it does seem to continue leaking in. A few of our townspeople have tried investigating the origin area but have returned gravely ill or not all. It's a new poison. We've never seen anything like it before. And it seems to affect those without magic more severely. That's why we asked for you. You're both a mage and a healer. Thank you for taking the job despite the small reward." The doctor said as he and the others bowed in respect.

"No reward is necessary. I will do my best to help. Do you have any medicinal herbs?" She responded. And with that she began to tend to the sick.

Wendy found many cases that were far advanced and needed immediate attention. It seemed to be shutting down their vital organs as well as eating away at the patient's magic. Once she was able to stabilize the gravely injured patients she began to make some remedies for the rest. The symptoms seemed like something she had heard of before. But she couldn't quite place were. Although it would be a quicker to help them with her magic she knew she wouldn't be able to help everyone before falling from exhaustion. So she settled with making a type of medication to prevent them from progressing.

Once she was able to find the correct formula for the different states she shared them with the doctors and nurses. She made a basis of the liquid and showed them exactly how to prepare it using the herbs located in the hospital garden. Luckily, with the amount of herbs in the garden, they were able to create enough antivenin for all of the patients in critical condition. As for the other less severe cases, they were set aside in order for Wendy to focus on the stronger ones. Soon enough everyone was stable or recovering. So finally the day's work as well as the little sleep she had on the way there was soon catching up to her.

"Most of the patients have been stabilized. With the medication they should begin to recover. You said it was air borne but has been contained to some extent, right?" asked Wendy as she sat down to rest for the first time that day.

"Yes. The fog is coming from the mountain area to the West. We have a few mages here, but they are weak and have fallen ill from containing it with a barrier. But it isn't any kind of magic they use so it is weaker than most. We did our best in our investigation, but it is stronger than anyone thought. And we have never seen anything like it. Although it seems you have. It hardly took you any time to find a treatment. Where have you seen this before?" asked the head doctor.

"I don't believe I have ever treated this illness before. But it did seem familiar. It reminded me of one of the few my mother taught me to heal earlier in life. She taught me everything I know. And working as a mage has given me the chance to learn so much more. I keep everything I learn in my journal in case I ever have to cross check anything."

"You mean the one you asked me to hand you when you arrived?" asked the doctor as Wendy nodded. "I wondered what that was. It was in a foreign language I have never seen. And I have read many since a lot of medical research come in their original language."

"Yes, I know. I speak a few myself and I have learned a lot of basics for that purpose, although I am not nearly as fluent as my friend Levy. She helps me a lot when I am reading a new medical book."

"But what language was it in? I didn't recognize it at all. And I speak 8 different languages." insisted the doctor.

"You wouldn't know it. It's an old language, and it's hard to understand. Let alone learn. If you'll excuse me doctor, I think I am going to rest. The patients are stable now, and I am going to need my rest if I am going to find the cause of this illness." responded Wendy as she stretched. The doctor wanted to press more. Especially if she would be willing to part with the journal for while in order to learn himself, but she was clearly tired. And after a long day of healing and teaching he thought it prudent to leave the issue alone. So the girl left the hospital in search of her hotel room booked earlier that day. She sent a quick message, both to her guild as well as another and set off.

The following morning Wendy went to the hospital to check on the heavier cases from yesterday. There seemed to be no improvements but any declines in health either. Since the hospital had everything under control for the time being she decided to begin her investigation immediately. From the reports she discerned the best location to search first; a small clearing in the NW area of the mountains.

Once she arrived at the bottom of the mountain's base she located the barriers instantly. They were crud versions of the basics. A simple magic infused tap would be enough to destroy it. It was a miracle it was still standing, let alone holding anything back. Once she opened the barrier she replaced it with a stronger and more advanced one she had learned from Freed. That should be enough to stop the leaking completely. She felt the strain on her magic as soon as she continued her walk. She would have to work quickly.

Wendy began to consume the surrounding air. Slowly it began to dissipate and disappear completely. Thanks to her magic she was able to consume the poisonous fog but stay immune to it. The only down side was how weak she felt after using so much magic the day before and then using contaminated air to replenish her magic.

"I hope that's the last of it." murmured a tired Wendy.

"Impressive." came a voice from the caves she was going to check afterwards. "But nothing we shouldn't expect from _Grandeeney's_ daughter."

Wendy spun around trying to get a proper look at the man. She was so caught up in purging the air she hadn't noticed his arrival. 'He knew Grandeeney? How?' thought Wendy. "Who are you?! Come out! There is no sense in hiding. I can smell you. And I know exactly where you are." she said as she stared in the location the man hid. As the man walked out into the open space she senses many more emerging from the caves. Each was dress in similar attire. A long blue and white tunic with a symbol of a star faintly printed on his back. The one who had spoken was tall and had a scar that ran across his nose. His hand was wrapped in bandages, and he wore a necklace with a substance that seemed familiar to Wendy.

"Yes, I suppose hiding when you're so close is pointless, especially when I have nothing to cover my scent. Tell me Wendy how were you able to heal all those people from my poison in such a short time?" asked the man.

"Your poison… You did this! Why? What have the townspeople done to you?"

"The poison, your instant ability to heal it… Surly your mother told you of us…" He said looking expectantly at Wendy. When she didn't answer he became enraged. " **Did she not tell you!?** How dare her! We were her followers! Her people! It was she who abandoned us, and she did not dignify it with a tale of the past in your lessons!" He yelled in frustration. Soon Wendy was surrounded as he began to speak slowly. "Well… It matters not. We always knew she abandoned us. And your reputation upholds you. I can see by the anger in your eyes you would never take your place with us. You would never fix what your mother broke. _You are just like her. Sky Maiden_." he sneered.

"Who are? What are you talking about? And how do you know my mother?"

"We were once her people, her worshipers. She taught us the use of herbs. But she denied us the chance to learn her magic. We chose to work hard and prove to be worthy. But when she realized we had done so, using the people of the village she was furious. **All we wanted was her approval! Her love!** But she rebuked us. **She abandoned us!** Many of the townspeople and our ancestors were killed by her hand. But a select few were able to escape. And they began to grow once again; waiting for the chance to gain her love, or destroy her if she refused. But soon she disappeared, leaving us in the dust once again. And then there was you. The Maiden of the Sky. The daughter of Grandeeney. You refused us, left us, again and again. Then we learned of her death. She left us once again. She abandoned us again… _You are just the same! You look at us with anger! We should have known you were the same. You would kill us all, just like she did."_

Wendy was in shock. 'They knew momma? How is that possible? It can't be true. She would never kill innocent people. She would never harm anyone… Momma was a healer... Just like me. Me… He said I left them. How? What does he mean?' she thought. She was confused. Thoughts swirled in her mind. She was so caught up in her internal struggle she failed to notice the man had slowly approached her during his speech. It was until she felt a sharp pain in her arm that she noticed. She jumped back immediately. Pain began to spread throughout her body. She could feel her magic draining. Her breath became labored and painful.

"It's a pity. You would have been our queen. We would have worshiped you always. But you are just like her. Uncaring and cruel. You would abandon us just the same." Wendy fell to her knees as he spoke this. "The poison should take full affect soon. I know you can reject almost any kind." he said as he took her chin in his hand. "But after using so much magic to heal the town, inhaling such contaminated air, and receiving a concentrated amount of Dragon's Bane and Strychnine you are too weak to fight it."

'Dragon's Bane… Strychnine … Different from the others. They're both deadly. I can heal myself if I can get back to the town hospital before the poisons overtake my nervous system. But I would have to take these guys down first. They want to harm innocent people. All because of something my mother did? Something I did? I can get answers later. Right now… I have the defeat them.

"I'm sorry… for whatever caused this…" The man looked startled. "But… I can't… let you do this." Wendy took his wrist into her right hand, the hand holding her chin, and struck him with her left. Her blow landed on his jaw, causing his head to snap to the side. He blacked out instantly. The surrounding men called out to him in shock. When they saw he was out cold they charged her.

In their shock she had, had enough time to get up and jump into the air before they reached her. She arched her head back taking in air and yelled. "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" The attack hit them as soon as they reached the center of the clearing where she had stood before. The intense strike knocked out almost everyone. She landed in the center of the fallen men. Four or five were still standing. It was hard to tell as she was starting to get dizzy. Two ran towards her, arms raised to punch. She quickly dogged, causing them to hit each other, and then gathering her magic she attacked.

"SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" She yelled as she expelled whirlwinds of air from her hands to attack the remaining men. A few had worked at calling their magic forward, but Wendy was too fast for them. She had knocked everyone out before they were able to complete their magic circles. Her magic was weakening quickly so she gathered the men and set up a Prison Barrier around them. It would be strong enough to hold them until she was healed and able to return for them.

She turned to head for the village when a strong head ache came. Her vision was blurred and she felt dizzy. The pain from the injection was starting to increase. She fell to her knees. 'I… won't get to… the hospital… in time.' She thought as she saw the sun begin to set. Her vision soon turned to darkness. And silence soon followed.


	3. A Friend in Need

**Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I have two from registered members. AH! willowmoon88 and mbb02. Thank you so much! I am going for a sibling relationship with the slayers. And I love when the guild gets protective of Wendy too. :D Anyway, I won't take too much of your time.**

 **Please let me know what you thought about the story via Review or Private Message. I'm open to all kinds of criticism. As long as you are not un-necessarily mean.**

 **And as always, Fairy Tail doesn't not belong to me. I am just playing with the universe and it's inhabitants. All rights go to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 A Friend in Need.**

Dear Sherria,

Hi! I hope you're doing well. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. Anyway, I am currently on a job. There is a town called Umishiti that has a lot of sick residents. I have been able to heal many but it is a lot of work. If I do it alone it will take a while before I can help everyone. And since there are many terminal cases and the cause is still active I was hoping you could come help me. I would hope to avoid any more deaths. But please lend me a hand. I will be dividing my time between the hospital and the mountains where the poison is coming from. If you do come, please meet me at the hospital. I hope you do.

Sincerely, Wendy.

* * *

Sherria had received Wendy's message and responded quickly. She knows Wendy is a capable wizard. And although she is a strong healer and capable of doing her job on her own, she knew that Wendy was wise enough to ask for help when necessary. So she asked Lyon to accompany her there. Once she had his agreement and her master's approval she set off.

Sherria and Lyon arrived the next day in the evening. They were told that Wendy had gone investigating earlier that day. Since she was supposed to meet Wendy at the hospital and Wendy was due back soon, Sherria decided to check on the patients. Many of the patients who had recently fallen ill when Wendy began her treatments where already well enough to leave the hospital. Others a bit more advance were healing well. And the severe cases were responding to the medication. The doctors were happy she had come along. So they explained to Sherria how they had progressed as well as Wendy's Antivenin. Wendy was far more knowledgeable on medicinal herbs so it was an informative explanation.

After another treatment from Sherria and medication following Wendy's instructions there was a great deal of progress and many were able to go home. The critical cases were moved to the regular care. After Sherria deemed the cases safe to exit observation she decided to rest at the hotel Wendy was staying in. She asked the doctors to tell Wendy she would be there, in case her friend came to the hospital as agreed.

After the sun had set and Wendy was still nowhere to be seen Sherria began to worry. Lyon suggested they go looking for her, so they asked exactly where she had gone and then left in search for Wendy.

When they arrived at the base of the mountain they found signs that Wendy had in fact passed through the area. When Sherria confirmed the poisonous fog had been cleaned from the air Lyon destroyed the barrier. It was harder than he thought and he made a mental note to compliment the girl when they found her. They continued to search and soon found traces of Wendy's magic. It was difficult to see since it was most likely past midnight but the steady stream of magic was a clear indicator of where to go. They followed and soon found a large Prison Barrier that held about 25 to 30 semiconscious men.

"Wendy!" yelled Sherria. Lyon turned to find a battered Wendy lying on the ground. She was unconscious and badly injured. Her body would suddenly spasms and small whimpers of pain escaped her lips. Blood seeped from the cuts around her body. It looked like her fight had involved a few assailants with knifes. Sherria began to treat her immediately but she didn't seem to respond. It was as if Wendy's body was rejecting her touch. "Wendy! Please wake up!" yelled Sherria with tears in her eyes. "She's not responding to my magic!"

"Let's take her to the hospital." replied Lyon. "They might be able to help. And if it's because of the exposer to the poisonous fog, we can administer the same treatment as the patients received."

Sherria nodded. "What about them? I bet they're the ones that harmed her." Sherria sneered.

"I agree. They're probably the cause of the illness as well. It seems Wendy defeated them and cleaned the air from any trace. But it was probably too much. And the battle left her gravely injured. Take Wendy back to the hospital. I'll move the barrier back with us and enforce it. Wendy created a temporary barrier. If we had taken any more time they might have been able to escape. It's a miracle she was able to make one in her condition."

Sherria nodded and did as Lyon said.

"Just hold on Wendy. Everything will be okay."

* * *

As soon as Sherria was able to get Wendy back to the hospital she called out to the hospital staff. "Help! Wendy is hurt! My magic isn't affecting her!" she yelled out. A few nurses came immediately. "Get me some gauze to clean her wounds. You there, get me the antivenin, a large dose. AND SOMEONE FIND ME A COT TO LAY HER ON!" The nurses scurried as soon as she yelled her orders.

Wendy was placed in a recently vacated room. The gauzes were brought shortly afterwards. Many of her superficial wounds were cleaned and dress. Finally a doctor came with a double dose of the antivenin. Sherria, who had tried in vain again to heal her internal injuries, turn to take it from the man. When she was about to inject her she noticed a small wound that had been previously hidden by the dirt covered scrapes that covered her body. Sherria knew it was a cut caused by an injection that had been administered in a hurry and most likely during battle.

"Lyon!" She called out as she gave Wendy the antivenin. Lyon who had busy trying to contact Fairy Tale and imprisoning the captured thugs ran into the room as soon as he heard Sherria's call. "Have those men woken up?"

"A few." He said.

"I think they gave Wendy an injection, and my magic isn't affecting her. I need to know what so I can help. Please contact Fairy Tale as soon as you can."

"I have. Warren answered. He is going to inform the rest of the Guild soon. Did the antivenin help?"

"It helped a little, but not as well as it did with the others. It might be more concentrated on her. Or it might be a new venin altogether. What I don't understand is why my magic isn't helping. A simple purge spell should be enough to heal her, but it only seems to have stabilized her."

"Wendy!" Came a voice from the hospital hall. Carla flew in and quickly went to her side. Makarov, Mirajane, and Doranbolt came running after. "What happened!?" she asked Sherria.

"We're not really sure." Came Lyon's clear voice. "Wendy asked Sherria to come help her heal the sick. When we arrived many were already better, but Wendy was gone. She had gone to investigate the origin of the illness. When night fell we got worried and went looking for her. We found her unconscious and badly injured."

"Porlyusica! Where she?" asked Sherria. "My magic isn't affecting her. Wendy came up with an antivenin before leaving. It helped stop the convolutions she was having but nothing more. Maybe Porlyusica can help."

"Warren told the Master and I when we were talking with Carla. We didn't want to alarm the rest of the Guild just yet so we asked Doranbolt to teleport only us here." Mirajane said.

"Who did this?" said Doranbolt. In his anger he began to lose some of his hold on his magic

"We found some men in a Prison Barrier when we reached Wendy. She defeated the enemy and captured them before collapsing. We believe they are the culprits. I've locked them in an enforced prison barrier. The Magic Council said they would send someone to retrieve hem later." Lyon said.

"They injected her with something. But I don't know what. None of her symptoms are familiar to me." Sherria said.

"Can she be transported to the Guild?" asked Makarov. At Sherria's nod he turned to Doranbolt. "Do you think you can teleport us all?"

"Of course." Doranbolt said. "The sooner we go the better." He walked over to the bedside and picked Wendy up, cradling her in his arms. "Everyone hold on to me." He instructed. When they all did as he said he called to his magic and they disappeared.

* * *

The group of mages returned to the Fairy Tail Guild instantly. Master Makarov had Wendy placed in the clinic she used for regular treatments for her guildmates. They had been gone all night and the sun was stating to rise. The rest of the guild would be back soon. He would have to address them when they arrived. Marakov had Mirajane send a message to Porlyusica and the rest of the guild to avoid any problems.

Porlyusica came as soon as she received the message. Although she was usually difficult to convince in healing others and did so with distain; everyone knew she had a special soft spot for Wendy. She came in and quickly shooed everyone but Sherria out. Once Sherria explained what had happened and what medical treatments she had tried Porlyusica began to treat Wendy.

The rest of the guild arrived soon after. Natsu and Gajeel barreled through as soon as they arrived. A familiar scent mixed with blood driving them to the infirmary. Their exceeds, though worried, stopped besides Carla to try and discover what was wrong. They soon fell silent. Mira went after the Dragon Slayers in hopes of calming them down. It would be the only way to allow Porlyusica and Sherria to work. The simple act was enough to worry everyone. Mira quickly took them both aside and explain what little they knew. Lucy and Levy went to their side when they saw the raw anguish they displayed. Gray and Erza were called over once Lucy and Levy were able to keep their Slayers calm. It was soon the other two who needed comfort and calming as they desperately tried going into the clinic. Mira was the only thing keeping them from breaking the door down.

Master had sent a cryptic message for all members to gather and they were confused as to what was wrong. And why two of the slayers were without the third; team Natsu's display doing nothing to soothe their worry. Soon Master stood and everyone turned to listen.

"A few days ago Wendy Marvel set out on a lone mission to cure a dying city. Her knowledge in medicine saved many lives. The culprits were a Dark Guild poisoning the city in hopes she would come. Wendy captured all the mages that attacked her, but not before being poisoned herself. At the present moment she is in the infirmary receiving combined healings from Porlyusica and Sherria." Markov said. The silence in the Guild hall was practically tangible. Everyone knew of Wendy's immunity towards poisons. She was said to be immune to all types. If she was sick from poisoning, it was clear that it was a deadly toxin.

The doors to the infirmary opened before Markov could continue speaking. Team Natsu as well as many of guild members rushed to the healers' side. Master Markov soon pushed through. Sherria looked exhausted and sat down, leaning heavily on Lyon's shoulder. Porlyusica looked tired as well, though not as much. "How is she?" asked Markov before the guild could ambush them. "She is stable." answered Porlyusica. "Though we were not able to rid her system of the poison plaguing her body. It is something we have never seen before. A Mixture of Strychnine and something else. If Sherria hadn't been there to treat her so soon she may have not survived." Porlyusica turned her gaze to Sherria momentarily. "In any case, we don't know what is wrong. What exactly they infected her with."

"Well what are you doing here?!" yelled Natsu.

"Get back in there and heal her!" added Gajeel.

"Enough!" boomed Markov. "I'm sure they are doing everything they can to heal her. This dark guild targeted Wendy. They will tell us how to help her. And they will feel Fairy Tale's rage!" The guild responded with an uproar as soon as his words were spoken. "Porlyusica, Sherria, please continue your efforts in healing her. I am sure Doranbolt will do everything in his power to make these cowards tell us what we need. Everyone else will turn to tracking down the rest of the Dark Guild."

"I'm going to kill them." Sneered Gajeel.

"Not without me." Replied Natsu.


	4. Dragon's Bane

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading. And a shout out to Frosty the Cat. My first favorite! I'm so honored! 3**

 **Please let me know what you thought about the story via Review or Private Message. I'm open to all kinds of criticism. As long as you are not un-necessarily mean.**

 **And as always, Fairy Tail doesn't not belong to me. I am just playing with the universe and it's inhabitants. All rights go to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Dragon's Bane**

A few days after Wendy's arrival, the guild was filled with nervous energy. Levy and Lucy had locked themselves away in the library. They had dedicated themselves to locating the Guild responsible for Wendy's attack. Gajeel and Natsu had both disappeared. Not once had they come to check on Wendy's condition. No one knew where they had gone.

Doranbolt had tried to interrogate the captured men. But they had all been severally injured. None had awoken from their battle induced coma. A fact that, although problematic, made the guild beam with pride towards their beloved dragonette.

The doctor from the village came to try and help Sherria and Porlyusica. But the remedy Wendy had prepared was only keeping her stable. Her body continued to deteriorate after a while if it wasn't re-administered, and they were slowly starting to run out of it.

Porlyusica, Sherria, Master Markov, the doctor and a few others all stood inside Wendy's room. "What do you mean you don't know what she made it with? You were there." questioned Porlyusica.

"We were busy trying to keep everyone alive. She worked alone at first. Once she made the basis she simply told us what to add and how to finish preparing it. I'm sorry." He replied.

"I don't understand… Why isn't it working..." whispered Sherria.

The room's occupants turned to look at her. Sherria sat next to Wendy. Her hands glowed a faint purple as they hovered over Wendy's chest. Her magic seemed to flicker as it touched Wendy's skin.

Porlyusica frowned as she spoke. "Enough. You will only drain your magic. It doesn't work."

"It has to…" Sherria said as tears began to form.

"It doesn't-"

"It has to! It has to work!" Sherria shouted. "I healed three critical cases back at that hospital. My magic healed them as easily as any flesh wound!" Her hands ceased the healing light and rose to clutch her head. "So why isn't it working now?! Why does her body reject my magic? Why…" she sobbed.

Erza had walked into the room when she heard shouting. She walked over to Sherria and took her in her arms. "Shh" She hushed. "It's okay. We'll find a way to help her. Until then you need to make sure to get some rest. Why don't you lie down?"

"No!" Sherria said as she pulled out from the comfort of Erza's arms. "I-I can't. I ha-have to stay. Wendy n-needs me."

Erza sighed. "Alright, Mira brought you something to eat. No objections." She said before she could refuse. "You have to eat something. You'll exhaust yourself if you don't. And you won't be able to think clearly."

Sherria nodded and took the plate Mirajane brought her. She was tired and weak from all the magic she had used. She went to place her plate at the small table next to Wendy's bed. As she put the plate down she knocked over a few of Wendy's items she had taken on her mission. Her bag fell open and a small red journal slipped out.

Sherria went to pick it up when the doctor noticed it. "Wait. I've seen that before." He said as he walked towards it. "Wendy had it when she went to the hospital. She said she used it to take notes. Maybe she made some notes about the cure she made!" He shouted as he took it. "But I don't know what language it is. She said it was an ancient language. I've never seen it before." He said defeated.

Porlyusica took the journal and opened it. "I don't recognize it either. I didn't teach her this." She said as she flipped through the pages. "It's clearly a Medical Journal. There are many references to herbs."

"Maybe Levy knows it." Erza said. "I'll get her to come. She and Lucy should get something to eat anyway." With that she turned and walked out. A few minutes later Erza walked in with both Levy and Lucy draped over her shoulders.

"Erza! Put me down!" shouted Levy.

"Why are you dragging us in here? We have to find a way to help Wendy!" shouted Lucy. Erza's reply was to simply drop them on to the ground as everyone looked on in slight amusement towards Erza's actions.

"I'm sorry girls." Master Markov said as they looked to the others for an explanation. "We need your help. The doctor here thinks Wendy might have written about the illness in her journal. The problem is we don't recognize the language. We're hoping you would. Could you take a look Levy?" he said with a stained smile.

Levy sighed. "You could have just asked." She said as she looked at Erza. She stood and took the book from Porlyusica. Lucy went to stand next to her. "It's an ancient language. I think I've seen it before. But I don't know how to read it."

Before anyone could say anything, "Wait, I think I've seen this before." said Lucy. "It seems really familiar."

"Could it have been in one of the books we were reading?" asked Levy.

"I don't know. It just seems familiar. At least a few words do." mumbled Lucy.

"This one." Levy pointed to a certain word. ښامار "Where have a seen it before? D… dr-ak. Drak" Levy said as she tried to sound it out. Lucy looking up as she tried to remember where she heard it before.

...

"It means dragon." Natsu's said as he walked into the room. Gajeel close behind.

"It's Draconic. You've seen notes 'round my house. That's why you recognized it" Gajeel mumbled as he and Natsu moved towards Wendy's bed. Gajeel placed a small crystal on Wendy's chest.

"Where have you two been?" Erza questioned. "And what's Draconic?"

"A language. Our parents taught it to us when we were young. We made sure Wendy learned it too since she was younger when they left."

"She spoke Draconic. We taught her how to read and write it." Natsu finished. "Rogue and Sting help every once in a while. Why are you going through Wendy's journal? That's private." He growled quietly.

"The doctor said Wendy was looking at it in the hospital. He thinks she might have written about the poison in it." Lucy quickly explained. She could already see the anger in his eyes. "You said it was Draconic?" she inquired.

"Yeah. Dragon's used it to communicate when they didn't want to use telepathy. They developed a written version when they started to adopt children." Natsu said.

"I remember. You refused to teach it to me." Levy glared at Gajeel but soon stopped when he sent a far more menacing glare of his own.

"Dragon business." Was all he said.

"So, can you read it?" Porlyusica asked as they shook heads.

"What do you mean? You said you taught it to her." responded Lucy.

"The kid put it in code." Gajeel sneered as he took the book. "I don't even know what kind." He said as he turned to Natsu.

"What do you mean?" asked Markov.

"The kid didn't want anyone reading it. Why do ya think she wrote it in a language only 5 people know?" he asked.

"That included us" added Natsu. "I found it once when she tripped and fell. I picked it up and she snatched it right back. She promised it wasn't anything important. Said it was personal and that we couldn't read it. Even if we tried it take us days. Months maybe."

Sherria sighed. "What now? It's in a coded language only Wendy can read. And we don't even know where to begin looking." She turned to look at Wendy when she noticed a faint blue light emerging from the crystal Gajeel had place on her a moment ago. "What is that?" she said. Suddenly the light turned a pitch black and the blue light was snuffed out.

"Dragon's Bane." Gajeel growled. "Where the hell did they get it from?!" he asked Natsu.

"Who the hell are they?" Natsu replied.

"Would you two tell us what the hell is going on?!" shouted Markov.

"That's a Mending Crystal, a type of Lacrima. It works best with Sky Dragon Magic. Wendy had it hidden away on one of her high places. She used it when she would heal sometimes. Grandeeny gave it to her a long time ago." Natsu said.

"It can be used to identify illnesses." continued Gajeel. We weren't sure until now. Wendy was infected with Dragon's Bane."

"What's Dragon Bane? Why didn't you tell us before?!" Sherria said as she rose.

"We weren't sure. Besides, we don't know how to treat it." Gajeel said.

"Then tell us what you do know." Erza snapped. "What aren't you telling us?"

Both Dragon Slayers sighed. "We don't really know much about it. It's a poisonous plant to dragons and their slayers." Gajeel said. "Pops told me about it once. All I remember is that it was a really rare plant. Hardly anyone knew about it. And it was extremely hard to get. Harmless to anything other than a Dragon. It's deadly. The only dragons who could survive were Sky Dragon's. But only the strong ones." He said as Natsu pushed Wendy's sweat soaked hair away from her eyes. "Kid's gotten stronger." Natsu nodded in agreement.

"If a Sky Dragon was strong enough they could keep the poison at bay until they could heal themselves. Only Sky Dragons can heal it. Pops told me how. But I didn't care and ignored him… Stupid." Gajeel mumbled.

"Dad told me it's really painful." Natsu said. Worry stretched across his features. "Both physically and emotionally. The poison makes you hallucinate. You basically relive everything. But mostly it's the painful memories you see. Your nightmares on replay."

"You relive your nightmares?" Lucy whispered.

"You relive… Wait… Natsu you said she would relive her old memories right?"

"Yeah." Natsu nodded.

"Would Wendy have been taught how to heal this Dragon's Bane by her mother?" she asked with a new gleamed to her eyes.

"Course." Gajeel replied. "What are ya getting at Shrimp?" he asked at bit annoyed.

Levy ran out of the room leaving everyone confused. She soon ran in with a few books in her hands. "Where is it? Where…" she mumbled. "Ah-ha!" She shouted.

Levy turned to look at everyone. "I think I know how we can help Wendy."


	5. Latent Psyche Spell

**Hi everyone. I hope you're all well. Sorry I took so long to update. Between my two jobs, school, and my family responsibilities I haven't really been able to sit down and write. Not too mention I was sick. Anyway, I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**

 **A special thanks to: mbb02, Tenryu no hoko, Shiun'in Ventus, Mustangsarah10, JcL107, Frosty the Cat, and Collabrotive Lady for all following the story. Thanks so much! You have no idea how happy that made me. Or how honored I feel!**

 **So without further adue.**

 **Please let me know what you thought about the story via Review or Private Message. I'm open to all kinds of criticism. As long as you are not un-necessarily mean.**

 **And as always, Fairy Tail doesn't not belong to me. I am just playing with the universe and it's inhabitants. All rights go to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Latent Psyche Spell**

Levy place her books on the table next to Wendy's bed. Everyone gathered around her in hopes of find a way to help Wendy.

"What do you have in mind?" Lucy asked.

"A Latent Psyche Spell." Levy responded with enthusiasm.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"It's a Psyche based spell, a spell that focuses on a person's mind or spirit. It mostly lets you see someone's dreams or feelings." Lucy answered. "But how is that going to help?"

"We can use it to search Wendy's memories. Normally a Latent Psyche Spell is used on someone asleep. You can use it to see their dreams, to gain information about certain things. And sometimes you can manipulate that dream." Levy said.

"But they're dreams. How can we tell what is a memory or an illusion?" Lucy replied.

"If what Natsu says is right we can use it on Wendy to see what she does. He says she is reliving her memories. Right?" she asked Natsu. When he nodded she continued. "We can see the memories she is reliving. And we can go through her memories until we find one with Grandeeny teaching her about Dragon's Bane. In a way she'll be showing us how to heal her."

"That's perfect Levy!" Lucy shouted.

"Thanks Lu. But it's going to take a lot of magic. I hope we can pull it off." replied Levy.

"We'll all help." Erza said. "What do we need to do?"

* * *

Levy stood in front of Wendy's bedside. Everyone gathered around her. After extensively reading and learning everything she could about the Spell she felt ready to try applying it. She needed a lot of magic, and an Anchor that could help ground Wendy so she would be allowed to view without completely overtaking the girl's thoughts. So she stood among the others as they each focused in giving power and support to both herself and Wendy. Natsu and Gajeel were each on her side as they acted as Anchors. The rest stood surrounding them as they called and gathered their magic.

Her hands began to glow pale silver as she focused. It was taking a lot of concentration which seemed to be harder to do under the circumstances. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as her cast the spell, their magic slowly merging with Levy's. But despite all her concentration she could feel a slight resistance from Wendy. As if she knew what was happening and was desperately trying to stop her. Pushing against their magic as a whole and desperately trying to negate them entrance to her mind.

The resistance was soon broken and Levy was finally able to open a doorway to Wendy's subconscious. She sighed in relief but continued to focus as she attempted to maneuver the doorway into some memory that looked like a healing lesson. Or at least anything that might look like it. Searching for an unmistakable image of Wendy's mother. But it was difficult. Wendy's subconscious was powerful, and the images they saw were only confusing. Snippets of Wendy's smiling face, dark stifled rooms, guildmates scattered around the guildhall, unmistakable pain and blood, herbs and plants, cruel and vicious eyes, the view from Wendy's window, and many more came onto the screen.

It seemed they had no need for an Anchor. Wendy's mind was strong-willed and unyielding. There was no possible way Levy or any other could have overtaken Wendy's mind. Levy tried once more to move onto another image that might help but was refused access. Wendy refused to allow them to travel her mind. The gathered group's collected magic was slowly depleting and rejected. Soon Levy collapsed along with many of her guild mates as Wendy finally pushed them out.

Silence was all that followed for a few moments afterwards. No one understood what had happened. How could Wendy's magic have overpowered them so easily? Not only were they all considerable stronger than she, but with their combined magical energy it should have been impossible.

And yet.

It wasn't.

She had pushed them out. She had rejected them in their entirety. Without a doubt, Wendy's unmistakable magic had risen and rebuffed them all. And no one had a clue as to how or why she had done so.

"What the hell Shrimp?!" yelled Gajeel.

"How did she push us out?!" roared Natsu.

"What happened?!" screamed Erza.

"I-I don't know." replied Levy. "She-she shouldn't have… But how…" mumbled Levy.

"It doesn't make sense…" Lucy's voice followed. "She pushed us out. Like-like she doesn't want us there. Like…"

"Like she's hiding something." finished Levy. "There's no other explanation. Why else would she work so hard to push us out? She's a lot strong than we give her credit for.

"What are you two talking about?" Erza all but shouted, finally irritated at being left out of the conversation.

"Wendy." Lucy started. "I'm sure you all felt it. It was Wendy's magic that pushed us out of her subconscious. She felt our magic and she negated it. She knew what we were doing, I'm sure of it. And yet… she still pushed us out… Like she doesn't want us to… to see what she sees."

"Why wouldn't she?" Gray asked. "What could she be hiding?"

"I don't know. But I don't think we can cast that spell again." Everyone looked up at Lucy. "At least, not for a while. It took a lot of magic and we're pretty tired. Besides, I think Levy and I should do a bit more research on it. Try to find out if there is anyway way we can re-enforce it. Maybe stop her from pushing us out again"

"Lucy's right." Came Master's voice from behind the gathered group. He sighed. "We all need to eat and rest. We can't help Wendy if we aren't well ourselves. Besides, she would never forgive us if we didn't. Wendy did always put our health before her own." The group moved to object but Markov help a hand up before they could. "This is not a suggestion. Go home brats! Eat, rest, we will find another way tomorrow. I'll stay and keep an eye on her."

Despite eagerly wanting to argue they all knew he was right. And so, each member stood and bid farewell to Wendy before leaving for much needed rest. Porlyusica and Sherria went to the other small room nearby that had been acting as their room as of late. Natsu and Gajeel both cam and sat next to Wendy. Markov moved to tell them to go home and rest but the low growl and sneer they each sent his way told him there was no way they were moving. Not again. They would stay by her side, and nothing was going to move them.

* * *

The following morning came in a bright a sunny day. Not a single cloud was in the sky and the wind was blowing gently as trees swayed from side to side. A morning just like the kind Wendy favored. As if the world was unaware that it should be sad and dreary. Juvia had finally fallen into such a deep sleep, that she was no longer able to cast her eternal rain of sadness. And as such the sky was taking advantage of showing a beautiful day. Despite the worry and frustration of all Fairy Tail guild members.

Lucy sat next to Levy at the table near the window with a clear view to the offending weather. How dare it choose to be so wonderful at a time like this? It didn't make any sense to her. And what made even less sense was what had happened the day before. Wendy had pushed them all away. Like a hand pushing away an irritating insect. And worst of all they had no idea why. Why would Wendy want to stop them from helping her? Why would she refuse them access to her memories? What could she possibly be hiding?

"Ne. Lucy?" Levy said, braking Lucy out of her all-consuming thoughts. "Why do you think Wendy pushed us out?" she asked with sadness. "Do you think she doesn't trust us?"

"Huh… No Levy. I don't think that's the case. I mean, she loves us. She wold never hid anything we needed to know… Right?"

"I… I guess… But what are we going to do now? We can't search her memories. She broke the spell as soon as I tried." Silence followed Levy's comment as they each tried to think of a solution.

"Maybe you shouldn't…" came Sherria's voice as she walked towards their table. "I'm sorry. I didn't man to eavesdrop. It's just… I was thinking. Wendy's magic was dormant at first. I could feel her trying to push us out but it wasn't until we divided our focus from simply opening the Doorway to maneuvering it. That's when Wendy gained the upper hand and was finally able to push us out. So… Maybe… instead of choosing what we see why don't we just open it and hope we can find the answer we're looking for? It's not like we have any other choice."

Lucy and Levy stared at Sherria. "That's brilliant!" Lucy shouted. "Why didn't we think of that? It's completely true. Wendy wasn't able to push us out until we tried changing the memory because we showed her it wasn't reality. She was able to realize what was happening and decided to stop us from searching her mind when she was slightly conscious."

"But if we leave the Doorway open and allow it to continue illuding her into thinking it's reality she won't be able to push us out again! Sherria you're a genius!" Levy yelled as she smothered the girl in a hug alongside Lucy.

"But we can't just wait for her to come to that memory. What if her body can't take it? I don't know how long Porlyusica and I can keep her stable. Or how long we can continue to regenerate the damage to her internal organs." Sherria said.

"Then we won't leave it to that alone. Doranbolt and many others are searching for the Dark Guild in hopes of catching them and finding a cure. You and Porlyusica just have to keep Wendy stable until we are able to find it. If we can wait until Wendy remembers it we will just have to search for it on our own as well. And we can use this to do it." Lucy said as she raised Wendy's notebook. At Sherria's questioning look Lucy continued. "Natsu and Gajeel both speak Draconic. We can work together with them to try decoding Wendy's journal. If anyone has a chance at decoding it, it's us." She said, taking Levy by the hand. "In the meantime, everyone can take turns keeping the Latent Psyche Doorway open in case it shows us what to do first.

"We'll have everything covered. Groups searching for that _guild_." said Levy with an obvious hatred towards them. "We have plenty of volunteers and from many of our friends in other guilds. Plus healers keeping Wendy stable." She continued with an appreciation look towards Sherria, who smiled and nodded. "A spell searching her memories, and a team of decoders to decipher her notebook." she finished.

"Besides with her teammates here, there won't be a shortage on those who can hold the spell open or keep her grounded either." Lucy added.

Sherria nodded. Hope was seeping back into her heart. And she felt relive for the first time since this whole mess stated a four days ago. It was a good thing too, since she doubted Porlyusica or herself would be able to continue with how bad Wendy was progressing. Hope was all she could cling to.

* * *

Levy and Lucy had explained to everyone what they had just discussed in the Library with Sherria. And just like Sherria they began to feel hope, even if only for a moment. Gajeel and Natsu hated the idea of showing anyone other than a Dragon Slayer their language, but since it was the only other option they had to help Wendy they decided to help nonetheless. Maybe they could stick to basic and only translate. They only hoped Wendy would forgive them for intruding in her privacy.

And so, they all settled down in Wendy's recovery room as they each took on a new task. Porlyusica and Sherria took turns checking on Wendy's vitals. Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, and Levy sat at a nearby table where they could try to decode the journal but still watch the Doorway and Wendy. Finally, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Romeo, Master, Mira, the exceeds, and a few others stay around waiting for their turn to help open the Doorway to Wendy's subconscious or ground her to it.

Erza and Gray were the first to do so. Erza opening and focusing on keeping the Doorway open, as Gray focused on grounding Wendy to it. They felt her slight resistance, but nonetheless continued, and as soon as Gray grounded her to her new reality it disappeared.

* * *

The first thing they saw was complete darkness. A feeling of dread surged through each spectator, as they realized they could feel Wendy's fear. No… It wasn't fear it was terror. And pain… So much pain…


	6. Darkness

**Hi everyone. I hope you're all well. I\m so sorry it took me so long to update! I had major writer's block. I know exactly what I want to happen but for some reason this chapter was almost impossible to write.**

 **kuroneko. Your review made me laugh. I love emojis! Here is the next chapter.**

 **Please let me know what you thought about the story via Review or Private Message. I'm open to all kinds of criticism. As long as you are not un-necessarily mean.**

 **And as always, Fairy Tail doesn't not belong to me. I am just playing with the universe and it's inhabitants. All rights go to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Darkness**

Darkness.

Darkness was the only thing she could see.

She was underground. She could tell by the stale taste of the air, and the none-existing air currents.

She could hear nothing but silence.

Her nose caught the all too familiar scent of blood. Both dried blood scattered around her as well as the fresh blood seeping through her makeshift bandages.

She moved her hand over her left thigh and winced as she felt pain shot through her limb. Her head throbbed from the sudden movement and Wendy had to stop for a moment to clear her mind.

Suddenly, a faint set of footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway outside her cell's door. A thin layer of light sneaked into her room as the person came closer with their torch.

The door was yanked open and the room filled with a bright light that momentarily blinded Wendy after being locked away in a dark room for so long.

"Oh good, you're awake." came a cold cruel voice. "Here. Eat." It said as he tossed a plate filled with food that spilled over as it hit the ground. The cup sloshing its water as it spilled over a bit when it was place alongside it, a piece of bread falling next to her as she moved away from fear. "Wouldn't want you to die on us just yet." He sneered as he turned around and left the room. Leaving only a sliver of light to bleed into her cell as he left the corridor's torches lit.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" shouted Gajeel.

"Where is she?!" growled Natsu.

"Why can I feel her pain?" gasped Erza. "Her fear?"

"It's a side effect of the Psyche spelled." explained Levy. "We can see what she sees, feel what she feels. Especially the ones casting the spell, or grounding her." she said looking directly at Erza and then Gray.

"So this really is one of her memories?" Carla asked.

Lucy sighed. "It is. We seem to have started off on a particularly awful one. And we can't change it, or we'll be pushed out again. Not only do we have to watch Wendy suffer something like this, and feel all her emotions. But we have to allow Wendy to relive these moments again too." Lucy turned away from the looks of shock and anger her guildmates wore. "How could someone as sweet and innocent as Wendy be in a situation like this? Who would want to hurt her?" she said as a tear ran down her face.

"When I find out who did this to her I'm going to hunt them down and make them pay." Natsu growled as he hugged Lucy to try and comfort her.

"I'm going to skin them alive." Gajeel snarled.

"I'll gladly assist." Erza said.

"Count me in." Gray added as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Wendy sat staring at the food tossed at her only moments ago. Her stomach growled in hunger as she tried to decide whether to eat it or not. Grandeeney has shown her how to detect poison and other harmful substances that could be hidden in food. But she wasn't sure she had enough experience to do so just yet. Water was easy. It had no scent or taste, so any alteration could be easy to find with her enhanced senses. She lifted the water and inspected it closely. Once she was sure it was clean she drank the water down with vigor. No sense dehydrating, but she decided not to take the risk by eating.

Once her dry throat was taken care of she turned to her injury. A large gash adorned her skin, a messy bandage doing little to cover it, or stop the bleeding. Her ribs ached with every breathe she took. They might be broken, mostly likely bruised to the point where she would have to wrap them in order to move properly. Her hand grazed her forehead, a dark purple bruise protruded slightly.

"Ow… This is going to take a long time to heal." She whimpered. "Now what… Grandeeney…" Wendy curled into herself, placing her face into her hands as she wept and thought about what had happened.

* * *

"Grandeeney? Grandeeney! Where are you?! Where did you go?!" Wendy shrieked as she searched the mountainous region they had lived in for her entire life. Only the sound of birds chirping, and the wind blowing could be heard. She had searched all the different caves and ledges they frequented, and yet she still hadn't found her.

"Where did you go momma?" She whispered. "You always tell me before you go anywhere. Why didn't you tell me this time? Did… did something happed… did I do something…" she cried as she fell to her knees. No answer came as she listened to the soft sounds of her empty home. She has awoken alone, with no one in sight, and no memories of what had happened before arriving there.

Suddenly a loud rumbling broke the silence. Wendy looked up in hope. It sounded like a small avalanche. "Ah! Help! Help!" came a cry from down below. Hearing the cry for help Wendy stood and quickly went to check in the direction it was coming from. A man laid, covered in rocks at the bottom of a ledge a few 100 feet below. His left leg was pinned by a large rock that had fallen during the avalanche. "Help! Please! Help!" came his pleading voice.

"I'm coming!" yelled Wendy as she used her magic to manipulate the wind around her and drop down easily. Years of practice influencing her careful steps. She landed easily next to the pinned man.

"Hurry! Find someone to help me!" screamed the man.

"Please stop moving! You're injured. You can speed up your bleeding. Just hold still!" she replied. "A lot of people have injured themselves a lot worse because of their panic. Just wait until I can free you, and don't move!" she said with a stern look. Gathering her magic around her fingers she slid them between the ruble and blew them down the cliff, freeing the man. She gasped, releasing the breathe she held out of concentration. It had never been so easy before. After so many hikers were getting caught in the quakes that overtook the area Wendy had gain a lot of experience freeing people.

"H-how did you do that?" said the man.

"Please hold still. I'm going to try to heal your leg." Wendy said.

"You're a mage?" he said, slightly frightened. "Why are you here? Are you with other mages? Are you from a guild?"

"No. I live here with my momma. But… I don't know where she went. I'm… I'm all alone."

"So no one else is going to come?"

"No." Wendy whispered.

"Perfect." came a voice from behind. As Wendy turned towards it she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Let go!" Wendy yelled as she struggled to move.

"What took you so long?" asked the injured man. "The cave collapsed!"

"I got sidetracked. Looks like it was worth it." replied the new comer.

"I said let go!" screamed Wendy as she manipulated a bit of magic to enforce her movements, and finally free herself.

Wendy ran as she vaguely heard the men shouting. "Grab the brat!" She got a few feet away when she felt a strong arm grab her leg and felt herself fall, a sharp bolder cutting into her thigh. Wendy shouted in pain as she thrashed. "Let go! Help! Grandeeney! Help me! Grandeeney!" A sharp pain washed over her senses as everything faded to black.

* * *

The sound of faint footsteps brought Wendy back to reality. She could hear the shuffled sound of feet as the guards outside her prison doors moved to their proper position. Silence continued to ring through the secluded area.

Wendy sat in the darkness. Her arms shaking from the effort she had excreted while trying to break the chains holding her prisoner. The water had helped avoiding dehydration but her stomach was starting to hurt from lack of nourishment. The prospect of risk looking better by each passing moment, as the food lay next to her.

 _Maybe just one bit... It might be fine. I... I could take one..._

 _No. It's too dangerous. I have to find out why they have me here first._

As she thought about the risks a faint sound came from the corridor outside her door. Faint whispers were heard as the guards spoke to the new comer. A man with a soft raspy voice like that of gravel tumbling through the wind.

"Has she eaten?" said the new voice.

"She drank the water. But she hasn't touched the food." responded the first guard. Most likely the fat one by the sound of his heavy gruff voice.

"Probably noticed the sleeping agent." said the other. A smaller guard with a pinched face.

So it was poisoned.

"Could she tell?" the man with grovel for a voice asked.

"We're not sure. She smelled the food and water but decided not to eat any. Only drank the water."

"Well. At least she won't be dehydrated. Open the door. I want to speak to my new pet."

Wendy turned to the door. A tall muscular man walked in. His arms flexed as he moved. His long red hair a stark contrast to the dreary dark room. He looked misplaced. His stiff posture and look of distain showed how repulsed he was to be in such a room. As he neared, Wendy noticed a burn mark on his right hand. A symbol of a Seven Pointed Star. It seemed familiar.

 _Where have I seen that before?_

"Cleaver girl. You bandaged your wounds and stopped the bleeding. You used scraps of your clothing and properly dress them. Now, where did you learn that?" asked the man as he bent slightly in Wendy's direction.

"W-why am I here? W-what do y-you want." replied Wendy in a quiet tone.

"What? Don't you like your room?" Wendy's only response was a small whimper. Where did you learn your magic? Healing is not very common. Who taught you? Where did you learn?" Wendy looked at the man. Fear evident in her eyes. _Why does he want to know? Should I… No. Grandeeny said not to tell other about my training… But why…_ "Don't feel like talking? Well, that's too bad. You won't like you're other choice." He said as he gave her a small prick. Her eyes drooping as she noticed a small needle in his hand.

* * *

Wendy was taken to another room soon after. The men carrying her like an animal prepared to bite. She was tied down. Both her hands and feet were bound to avoid any trouble. She could feel the rope holding her ankles together. A blindfold was placed over her eyes and soon she was being carried. She fought, but she was too weak to gain any freedom.

Once they entered a new room the blindfold was removed. They strapped her down to a gurney. She struggled slightly. Fear entering her veins like ice cold water. The scientist wore long white lab coats. Burn marks similar to the man from before burned onto their flesh. They had needles. Lots of needles... A man injected a tiny vial into her neck. Tiny needles… But they hurt. They pricked and prodded over and over again. Her fear paralyzing her.

For a moment they all left her alone.

She felt relief.

Then it got worse.

Wires were placed all over her. Electrodes. They shocked her. It felt like her insides were on fire. It hurt. It hurt so much. She heard someone say "Sixty" and then the pain stopped. Everything but the restraints were removed.

The lights were extinguished. She was left alone. She was left hot and cold and in pain. Wendy cried and soon fell asleep.


End file.
